


hair pulling is good, actually

by Shad0wFlight34



Category: Zombies Run!
Genre: Biting, Foursome, Hair-pulling, Hand Jobs, Mild Humiliation, Multi, Neck Kissing, Semi-Public Sex, Teasing, fat insecurity (briefly)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 15:04:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20876186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shad0wFlight34/pseuds/Shad0wFlight34
Summary: sam has never had his hair pulled for horny reasons and is convinced that it wouldn't be nice.owen, five, and simon insist that he's wrong and having your hair pulled is actually very nice.Things Escalate and sam finds out he's into some stuff.





	hair pulling is good, actually

“WHAT?”

“Yeah I've just never seen the appeal.”

Simon shook his head at Sam's answer.

“Getting your hair pulled during sex is the best.”

“I doubt it. Doesn't it hurt?”

“It _stings_ sometimes but it feels amazing.”

“Excuse me if I take that with a grain of salt, coming from a man who gets off on being whipped to the point where I've found about it.”

“Ok, so we know Simon's kinks are weird and we shouldn't trust him on what's good. But hair pulling really is good.” Owen piped up.

“I don't trust you on this either.”

'It's good.' Five signed, 'Pull the head back, kiss the neck, drives them wild.'

Sam's dick twitched at the thought of Five's mouth on his neck, and in a moment of libido-driven madness, he looked them right in the eyes and said “Prove it.”

Five's eyes lit up and a devilish grin split across their face as they moved towards him.

If he weren't currently overwhelmed by the image of Five sucking on his neck, Sam might have almost regretted his decision.

Biting his lip did nothing to hide his giddy grin as Five slid their fingers up and into his hair, it acually felt quite nic- “-AH!”

Sam knew he'd made a mistake when Five clenched their fist in his hair, pulling his head back and a yelp of pleasure from his throat as his dick jerked in his pants. He was absolutely done for when they tugged gently at the skin just under his jaw with their teeth.

Sam tried to regain his composure as Five made their way across his neck with their lips and teeth, pressing his legs together and biting down the moans that threatened to escape him.

He felt Five smirk against his neck but even that warning didn't help him as they gave his hair another tug and he let out a moan.

Simon and Owen were watching him, smirking. It was embarrassing and _why_ was that so _hot_?

A movement caught his eye and oh god, Simon was rubbing himself through his pants and fuck that was hot.

Sam let out another moan as Five slid their hand up under his shirt to toy with his chest. He felt another set of hands on his thighs and looked down to see Owen, eyes bright with interest as he gave his inner thigh a squeeze. Sam bit his lip and spread his legs to give him better access, avoiding eye contact.

Owen grinned with delight and immediately started running his hands all over Sam, groping and scratching him lightly, admiring the way he reacted.

“You like this don't you? Getting felt up and looked at, having all this attention.”

“Mmf, n-no I- OH! Ah- That's not- Mm-”

Simon squeezed in on Sam's other side, opposite Five and leaned over to kiss him, pressing his tongue into Sam's mouth. Sam, feeling a bit bold, reached down to stroke him through his pants, enjoying the way he let out a needy whine and thrust up against his palm.

Five grinned and pulled Sam around and onto his knees, pushing him up against Simon as they gestured to Owen on the other side. They cuddled up behind Sam, kissing the back of his neck and holding his waist as they lined their hips up with his, then began humping his ass, their thrusts rubbing his dick against Simon's. Owen grinned and bit Simon's shoulder as he rolled the other man's hips to match Five's pace.

Simon was much more vocal than Sam expected, moaning and babbling with reckless abandon and reaching up to play with his own nipples. there was already a wet spot forming on the front of his pants. Sam curiously reached up and grabbed a fistful of Simon's hair, tugging his head to one side which Owen quickly took advantage of to suck a hickey onto his neck.

With the extra confidence, Sam reached with his other hand and pulled Owen's hair too. Owen let out a pleased hiss, and pulled Sam in with a hand on the back of his head to kiss him roughly, Five leaned over Sam's shoulder to kiss Simon as he whimpered and grabbed Sam's ass with both hands, squeezing hard.

Simon moaned, “I think I'm gonna cum”

Owen slipped his hand down Simon's pants pulled his dick free, jerking him off. Five reached around and unzipped Sam's jeans, then slid their hand up and pulled his shirt up to expose his stomach.

Sam cringed internally as his soft gut was held up in front of Simon's abs, half expecting someone to make a nasty comment, but when Simon's eyes slid down his body he only moaned, rolling his eyes back and reaching out run his hands along his gut.

Owen grinned, pushing Sam's shirt up more and fondling his chest.

“Christ you're cute, Sam.”

“Pfft, I am not. I'm hot, full of... raw sex appeal me.”

Five sniggered and kissed him behind the ear before whispering, “you're _both._ Absolutely _gorgeous_”

Sam jumped, Five never spoke as it hurt their throat, he stuttered for a moment in shock before being quickly distracted by Five tugging on the shell of his ear with their teeth, pulling another groan from him.

Simon was whining, hips twitching as Owen kept the pace up rubbing his dick. Simon wrapped his arms over Sam and Five's shoulders, resting his face in Sam's neck and moaning as Owen humped his ass.

Sam felt Simon cum on his stomach. Simon slumped back onto Owen's lap with a sigh. Owen was jerking himself off, one hand still running over Sam's chest, thumb brushing across his nipple, he swore under his breath.

Simon rolled onto his stomach and leaned in closer to Owen, “Cum on my face.” He moaned. Owen let go of Sam's chest and grabbed a fistfull of Simon's hair, pulling his face closer as his other hand sped up.

Five ran their their fingernails in idle circles around Sam's nipples as they watched over his shoulder, casually rolling their hips against his ass.

Owen sped up, sighing as he came on Simon's face, loosening his grip in favour of gently stroking his hair before flopping onto his back.

Five gave Simon's ass an appreciative pat before pulling Sam closer and wrapping their hand around his dick. Simon wriggled around so his face was near Sam's knees. Sam felt Five laughing against his back, then move their jaw. Simon's eyes were fixed on their face as he read their lips, “Yeah, just aim it-” Five angled Sam's dick slightly towards his face, “Yeah like that. Fuck.” Five sped up, shoving their pelvis against Sam's ass, fucking him into their hand.

Sam whimpered, pleasure shooting through his body as he came all over Simon's waiting face.

Five kept going, pressing their hand between their legs and breathing hard against Sam's shoulder. Sam pulled away enough to turn around, trying to pull their legs up over his thighs for better access.

Five caught on quickly and rolled onto their back, spreading their legs and shifting their hips up.

Sam wrapped their legs over his shoulders and pressed his lips against them. Five jerked their hips, setting a quick pace against his mouth. Sam found it easier to just press his tongue up against them and let them do what they want, and they gripped his thighs almost painfully as they came.

Five flopped back, spreading their legs off Sam's shoulders and patting their chest until he climbed on top of them.

Five eyed Simon as he cuddled up next to them.

“You planning to wash your face or something?” they mouthed.

Simon snorted, “No, I'm just gonna leave it there. I think it suits me.” he said, very sarcastically for a man with two people's cum drying on his face.

“It _does_ suit you.” Said Owen, cuddling up on his other side, sniggering.

Simon pulled his shirt up and wiped his face, Owen and Sam made exaggerated mock disappointed “Awwww”s and he gave them a playful push. Five laughed at them, before settling back into place.

They had almost dozed off, when Five suddenly nudged Simon awake. He read their lips for a moment then started laughing.

“Hey, Sam. Five wants me to tell you they told you so.”  
“What?”

“Told you hair pulling feels good.”

“Oh shut up.”


End file.
